Three Knocks and a Yell
by HavanaVampire
Summary: Alternate Universe: Edward and Winry are going to a costume party for Halloween. But will they make it with Edward's car giving him problems and a killer on the loose? Rated for content. Ed/Win.


**A/N: This is another one-shot I wrote. It's based off a short story, **_**Knock, knock, knock**_** in ****Even More Short and Shivery**** by Robert D. San Souci. If you haven't already, I highly suggest you read the original; it's really great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or **_**Knock, knock, knock**_**.**

"You're wearing _that_ to a costume party?" exclaimed Edward.

"I'm going as a mechanic," explained Winry.

"You are a mechanic. Those are your work clothes."

"So, it's authentic," said Winry. "Anyway, how was I supposed to come up with one?"

"You could have rented one," Edward pointed out dryly.

"I'm not wasting my precious money on a gaudy dress and wig," Winry said. "Besides, you're dressed up enough for both of us."

"But there was a gorgeous dress at the rental store. It would have gone perfectly with my knight suit of amour," Edward despaired. "I could have paid for it…"

"You don't need to waste your money either. Now stop whining and let's go or we'll be late," answered Winry.

"Oh, um, just to make this clear," Edward started. "My car's been giving me a little trouble."

Winry sighed. "Want me to look at it?"

"No, no. It will get us there. And like you said if we don't leave now we'll be late."

"Okay, it better. I told you to get a new car ages ago," Winry reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," It was Edward's turn to sigh. "You know, you do look pretty hot- even in that oil-smeared jumpsuit."

Soon, though, the couple's good mood evaporated. Edward's car managed to stall out at nearly every stop sign or red light as they left the town behind.

"Is this thing going to make it to the country club?" Winry asked dubiously.

"Yeah, just don't question my driving," answered Edward.

"I wasn't questioning your driving, I was questioning the vehicle," Winry muttered.

Edward grunted as a reply.

Suddenly, the car shuttered as the engine sputtered. Winry held her breath, but the car kept going along as if nothing were wrong.

Edward peered anxiously out the windshield. A heavy fog had settled over the lonely, twisting country road.

"You can put on some music," Edward casually suggested, then added: "On the radio. The CD player's broken."

Winry grumbled about how Edward's car was falling apart and turned on the radio. But as the hills grew higher, the music stations quickly faded into static. Soon, the only station Winry could get was a news broadcast.

"Wonderful," She mumbled, clearly feeling the opposite way. Winry moved to turn it off, then paused, listening to the announcer on the station as it broadcasted:

"…warning everyone in the Resembool Valley area that convicted killer Solf Kimblee- the so-called Human Bomb- has escaped from the criminal asylum at Central City…"

"That's just in the next valley over!" exclaimed Edward. He was about ready to turn the car around when two things happened at once. The radio broadcast faded into static that resembled a cackling laugh and the car violently shuddered twice and died. Edward used the remaining momentum to steer the old Toyota to the side of the road. It came to a stop under a large tree. Condensed fog dripped from an overhanging branch. It landed on the car with a _tink, tink, tink_.

Edward turned the key in the ignition and swore profoundly when it did not start after several attempts. Only gurgles and chuffs came from the engine and soon these grew weaker and weaker. The car would not start.

"Oh, just stop; you'll kill the battery," Winry chastised and opened the door.

Edward began to beat his head against the steering wheel as Winry got out and opened the hood to fiddle with the engine.

She called for Edward to try the ignition every few minutes, but every time he tried the only response was a few clicks then silence. In between attempts, Edward switched through radio stations. But the only sound it gave off was the creepy static like a gurgling laugh and Edward impatiently snapped it off.

"I have no idea what's wrong with it," Winry muttered angrily as she hopped back into the car. "I'm going for help. The country club's not far, I'll just run there and call back a tow truck."

"No way," Edward replied, his golden eyes flashing. "I'm NOT letting you leave all by yourself with a psycho on the loose. I'll come with you."

"Oh, come on! With you in that suit it'd take me twice as long to get there! Not to mention all the noise it makes," Winry argued.

"Hold on a minute and I'll take it off," Edward said as he pulled at the heavy metal boot he was wearing.

Winry opened the door again and stepped out. She crouched by the door to give Edward her final advice, "Stay hidden in the backseat, so if anyone comes by they'll think the car is abandoned."

"Why would I do that? Hey! Wait a minute!" As Edward struggled with the next boot, Winry straightened at the open door and paused for a moment.

"Lock the door, and when I get back I'll knock three times on the roof so you know it's me, like this," _knock… knock… knock…_ sounded on the roof of the car. So saying this, Winry slammed the door shut and disappeared into the thick fog.

Edward struggled for a few more minutes to get out of the amour. When he had finally freed himself, Edward thought about going after Winry. But he soon decided it pointless; she might already be there by now. So instead, Edward followed Winry's advice locking the doors and then climbed into the back seat. He sat on the floor behind the driver's seat and pulled the old grey blanket over his golden hair and face.

Edward sulked like this for innumerable minutes as he thought of ways to get back at Winry for deserting him. Sometime in the middle of this process, however, Edward managed to doze off. He later woke to a pound on the car roof.

"Finally," Edward muttered and he almost threw off the blanket when he realized Winry said she'd knock three times. "Okay, I'll humor you."

_Knock._

"That's two. One more."

_Knock._

"Good. Now she can't be mad at me since I did what she said."

_Knock._

"What?" Edward froze.

_Knock... knock… knock…_

Edward remaining motionless under the blanket as the knocking continued. 'She must just be impatient. I'll come out now,' Edward thought to himself. But still, he did not move. 'I'll check first…'

Slowly and carefully Edward lifted the blanket an inch to peek out from underneath. He quickly looked out the passenger window and covered his face again just as fast. Outside the window looked to be a floating face. It was warped and twisted and Edward knew it was not Winry.

_Knock… knock… knock…_

"She should have been back by now. What happened?" Edward whispered, agonized.

_Knock… knock… knock…_

Edward began to steel himself to take off the blanket when he heard footsteps outside. And then…

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Edward! You can stop hiding like a little girl and come out now!"

"Wha!" Edward leaped up so fast that his head hit the ceiling of the small car. He fumbled to unlock and open the door then spilled out of the car on the pavement. "Winry! You're alive!"

"No thanks to you!" Winry pointed out dryly.

"What?" Edward looked up to see a police car with flashing lights behind Winry with two cops standing beside her. One of the cops, a man with short black hair, was barely able to conceal his laughter while the other, a woman with longer blonde hair, stared intently toward the car.

The blonde sighed and looked at her partner. "Sir, this is really no time for laughing."

"I can't help it," he choked out between chuckles.

"Winry, what happened? Are you okay?" Edward asked ignoring the cops.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Winry replied. "I was walking to the club; I hadn't got very far when someone jumped me."

"I think we should do something about it, Mustang" interjected the woman.

"He must be so pathetic, Hawkeye,"

"Who are you callin' pathetic?" Edward jumped up and made an obscene gesture toward the pair.

The officer looked at Edward. "Not you. Him." He pointed behind the car. "I mean, come on. He's a dangerous psychopath, caught by a little girl."

"I found some rope and tried him up. When he continued to struggle… well, I just made sure he couldn't follow me.

Still confused, Edward turned and faced the car. Hanging from the branch over the car was the unmistakable body of a man. He hung by his feet with his arms limply dangling from his shoulders as if unattached.

"Hey!" Mustang warned. "Are you sure you want to see this?"

As the wind started to blow the body began to swing with a grating moan. Edward watched in horror as one limp arm began to beat against the roof of the car:

_Knock… knock… knock..._


End file.
